five_nights_at_candysfandomcom-20200222-history
Origami Cat
|-|FNaC= The Origami Cat is an assumed protagonist of the FNaC saga. He made his first debut as a Easter egg in FNaC 1, then made a full historical appearance in FNaC 3. He is an imaginary friend of Mary Schmidt, the main protagonist for FNaC 1 and 3, possibly explaining why it can be found in the FNAC 1 facility. He is the last memory of Mary's Mother. Appearance Origami is a blue, origami cat, it has two visible feet, two ears, a visible nose, and a long visible tail. It can also be knocked off the desk when clicked on multiple times. This is necessary to unlock the "Forgotten Ending." Behavior As said, the Origami Cat was originally a Easter Egg, the event happens randomly at the Arcade Area, Backstage 1, the Parts & Service room and can be seen when you beat the on Custom Night 7/20 mode. |-|FNaC 3= The Origami Cat has a much bigger role in Five Nights At Candy's 3. It was shown alongside Monster Rat on the first teaser for the game. Appearance Origami is a blue, origami cat, it has two visible feet, two ears, a visible nose, and a long visible tail. It can also be knocked off the desk when clicked on multiple times. This is necessary to unlock the "Forgotten Ending." Dialogue Opening How are you feeling today? It have been two weeks. I understand that it was a very traumatic experience, but luckily your brother wasn't seriously hurt. You have to remember. They weren't not real. They were just machines. They are not capable of harming anyone, what happened was just an accident, he was just....broken. But it's ok now. Your safe here. You remember them from the theater? Ah, yes the old one were you and your father went to a year ago. right? Your father have told me about what happened while you were there. You got separated from each other that day, when the incident happened. Have you still had nightmare since we last met? We're they about those monster you drew for me? You're a very creative girl, but you can't let your fears takes control your imagination. In order for your nightmares to end, you have to face your fears. You have to face the monsters. Show them your not afraid. Do you Understand? It's the only way. Night 1 The Origami Cat appears on the middle of the Dreamscape bedroom. When you try to leave the bedroom, he says the following:'' "Whoa, hey! Aren't you even gonna say hello?" ---- ''When you speak with him, he says the following:'' "Hello! It's me! I'm the Origami Cat. How am i here? You're dreaming right now! Sort of... At least. This room you're in is your old room! From before you moved! But right now, it looks like you barely remember it. You've had a lot of nightmares lately, right? Well that's why i'm here! I have a couple of tricks to fighting the monsters.. Remember a few years ago? You had trouble sleeping almost every night! So your dad gave you a cassete player with a tape with quiet music that he made for you so you could sleep. I bet it would also help you with sleeping better right now! The other thing is, the monsters hate light... So i suggest flashing light in their eyes whenever you can! UNLESS they're under your bed... Listen for if they go there! In such a case, peek under the bed to see which side they're at then go back up, and face the opposite direction! Turning your back will lure them out from under the bed! Listen closely for the sound of them peeking out, and then... face back the opposite end of the room again... To give them a good dose of light in their eyes! Now... Go look for the tape player! I'll stay here if you need my help!" ---- ''When trying to sleep before you get the Tape player:'' "No no! You won't stand a chance against the monsters! Please, you should go search for the tape player. It will definitely help you!" ---- ''When going to the Deepscape after talking to him:'' "This is the deepscape! This is where your deepest memories are. I'm talking to you from the dreamscape! See those glowning particle-thingies? The make up a path! The tape player should be somewhere ahead. Just remember to stay on the path, so the shadows can't get you! If you get lost, i can get you back but ONLY if you're on the path. I can't reach you if you're out in the darkness. Let me know if you need to get back by pressing R!" ---- ''When coming back from the deepscape with the tape player:'' "Great! You found it! Do you remember how to use the tape player? ---- ''Answering yes:'' "Super-duper! Good luck with the nightmares!" ---- ''Answering no:'' "The tape can help you with sleeping well, which makes the nights go by MUCH quicker! Okay there's 3 buttons on it that work: PLAY, STOP, and REWIND. Unfortunately, the pause and fast forward buttons are broken... But they aren't useful to you now anyway... So don't mind them. Press PLAY to play the tape, STOP to stop the tape where it is. You can only rewind the tape after stopping it. You can stop rewinding by pressing STOP while the tape is rewinding. Once the tape finishes playing, you rewind it as much as you can! That's all, good luck with the nightmares!" ---- '''Night 2 If you knock down the Origami Cat on the previous night, he will say the following: "Hey, you accidentally knocked me down from the table last night! But i forgive you! Just be more careful next time, alright?" ---- If you speak with him, he says the following: "So how did it go? You managed to beat them? Awesome job! Wait, was it only the Monster Rat? I thought there'd be more! Phew! But don't celebrate yet, those monsters are very persistent... He will probably come back even stronger... But don't be scared. Remember the strategy from last night! Then everything should be fine! You already have your stuff, so... If you want to, you can skip the deepscape and go to sleep right away! There's still stuff out there to be discovered... If you feel like playing detective, that is!" ---- Night 3 If you knocked him down again, he will say the following: "Hey! You did it again... I'm just trying to help you out! Please, be careful!" ---- If you speak with him, he says the following: "I have bad news! I think Monster Cat is lurking around tonight. You have to be extra careful now... The Monster Cat is very sneaky, you see. He'll probably try to get you from behind! Check around each end of your bed as often as you can. He could appear either from the very left or the very right side. The flashlight thing will work on him too, So remember to be extra sharp tonight!" ---- Night 4 Night 4, If you knock him off the table again: "I don't understand...I thought we were friends...We used to play together! Do you not want me here? Please...Mary..." ---- Night 4, If you speak with him: "You're remembering more and more! Just look at your room! You barely remembered it before. I have a feeling...that you'll be able to get rid of those nightmares soon! Just keep fighting! Then I'm sure you'll beat them for good!" ---- Night 5 Night 5, if you speak to him (If you knock him off he says nothing): "Alright! Tonight's the final night before you get to see him again! It's been an entire week, but tomorrow he'll probably have...a solution to these horrible nightmares. Just one more night!" ---- The Forgotten Ending "Look at me now. I just wanted to help. I was your friend, but now, you made me into one of them. You so badly wanted to forget me, and I don't know why... I was your last memory of her. Your mother. You made me with her all those years ago. I was supposed to bring you happiness. But now all I bring you is sorrow. I'm unwanted and unwanted memories...become nightmares. They'll keep coming back. They'll stop you from ever remembering the truth of what happened. It was your key to getting rid of them. But now they'll haunt you forever... ... But I have a solution... You can't possibly have any nightmares... If you can't sleep. No nightmares... other than me. But don't worry about me, I will stay here and watch you. Forever. It's ironic. you wanted to forget me so badly. But now because of what you turned me into. I'll be a thought hidden deep in the back of your mind. A lingering feeling of restlessness, that you'll never be able to get rid of. Truth is, I can't keep you awake forever. But I can keep you awake, every time you close your eyes... You'll be staring directly into mine." |-|Gallery= Gallery Origami Cat.gif|If you click Origami Cat in FNaC3 Teaser 1 full (jpg)-jfnzupfb.jpg|Origami Cat in FNaC3 Teaser Blue cat thigngjigjufyiutyi.png|Origami Cat in FNaC1 Tumblr nsi1bhQf2G1tlqf51o1 1280.png|Origami Cat, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the first Five Nights at Candy's game. Thanks you for Playing.png|Origami Cat, as seen alongside the other animatronics in the Five Nights at Candy's Series. Forgotten Ending DiYX1FD.png WUsItY1.png Al4r4gP.png AVYt0bs.png KBZrUOB.png Dqyy01X.png 7WOJ4Yt.png Monster_Origami_Cat.png Monsterorigami.gif Category:Enemy Category:Cat Category:FNAC 3